


Keep Me Warm

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Affection, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Nesting, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: “Hey sweetheart,” Travis murmurs. Carter chirps, tilting his head curiously. His eyes are bright behind his mask, watching Travis approach slowly.
Relationships: Carter Hart/Travis Konecny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 257





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to eyeslikeonyx for the beta!

“Hey sweetheart,” Travis murmurs. Carter chirps, tilting his head curiously. His eyes are bright behind his mask, watching Travis approach slowly. “You wanna come with me, Hartsy? We got you all set up in one of the trainers’ rooms.” 

Travis holds his hand out, hardly daring to breathe. Everyone else has failed, thus far, in getting Carter off the ice; Kevin is still nursing his hand where Carter had whacked him with his stick. Ells had offered to come remove Carter, but they all knew it could be hurtful to Carter if they have to resort to that; he wouldn’t understand why he was being forced out of his net, but would go if the older goalie made him. 

For a few long moments, Carter eyes Travis calculatingly. Travis almost thinks Carter is going to bat his hand away; instead, he shakes his glove off and threads his fingers through Travis’. His hand is sweaty, but Travis isn’t going to complain right now. Together, they skate nice and easy toward the tunnel, Carter’s abandoned glove tucked under Travis’ arm. 

“There he is.” Claude smiles gently at Carter, who trills happily at their captain. “Yeah, bud. Travis has got you, eh? C’mon. The boys have put a real nice nest together for you.” 

It’s cute, in a way, watching Carter waddle down the hall after Claude. Travis takes the opportunity to change and shower, speeding through both so he can head toward the trainer’s room. 

Jake is there on the bed, Carter reclined against his chest and the two of them completely surrounded by jerseys and various Flyer-colored blankets. Claude is next to them, and Ivan and Patty are sprawled across the foot of the bed, sandwiched together so they don’t fall off. Carter sits upright when he spots Travis, making a happy sound that gets a laugh out of the others. 

“Yeah, bud, I’m here. Sorry it took me so long.” Travis is evidently forgiven, because Carter reaches for him, and Claude slides off the bed so Travis can take his spot. Carter shifts over so he’s smooshed between Jake and Travis, dropping his head onto Travis’ shoulder. 

“I’m headed out, boys. Hartsy, you be good, yeah? I’ll see you in the morning,” Claude calls. 

Carter just waves, which is a relief. He stays leaned against Travis, watching quietly as he scrolls through his messages. Travis kills some time by pulling up videos for them to watch, until Carter starts nodding off against him. 

“I’m gonna go, too. I’m too old for bed sharing these days.” Slipping out of the bed, Jake stretches briefly before reaching out to ruffle Carter’s hair. “These young bucks can take care of you, eh?” 

Carter grins at that, playfully slapping Jake’s hand away. Together, the four of them rearrange themselves so they can all lay down, Carter in between Travis and Nolan, Ivan on Nolan’s other side. It’s a cozy fit, but Carter snuggles up to Travis and slings an arm and a leg over him, holding on tight. 

Travis wakes up warm, feeling a bit fuzzy until he realizes there’s light coming in from the hall. “What’sit?” he mumbles, not quite willing to wake up even as someone flicks the overhead lights on. 

“I brought you food.” 

Squinting in the light, Travis picks his head up to watch Shayne unpack cartons of Chinese takeout onto the table off to one side. Surprisingly, Carter is the first one up, padding quickly across the room and throwing his arms around Shayne fiercely enough to nearly knock them off balance. 

“Hey, Hartsy,” Shayne laughs, patting his back gently. “Good to see you, bud. These guys taking good care of you?” 

Carter chirps, hanging on to Shayne for a while longer before releasing him in favor of the food. One by one, the rest of them drag themselves out of bed, bickering playfully over different dishes. 

“Are you gonna spend the night here, Hartsy, or you gonna let one of us take you home?” Shayne broaches the subject carefully once they’re nearly done eating. It can be a delicate thing, the security of a nesting goalie, and they know bringing up leaving this nest can easily upset that. 

Carter is quiet for a little while, fiddling with his shirt hem before he looks up. Shyly, he reaches for Travis, giving his hand a squeeze when Travis reaches back. 

“You wanna come home with me?” he ask, a little smile on his face. Carter nods, still looking shy and more than a bit nervous. “Awesome. I’d love that, Hartsy.” 

The smile he gets is brilliant and wide, a burbling sound that is almost a laugh coming from Carter’s chest. They pile as many jerseys and blankets as they can into a set of duffle bags, and Nolan helps Travis carry them to the car since they rode in together. Carter buckles himself in, chirping now and again as Travis navigates them back toward his and Nolan’s building. 

Nolan says his goodbyes after they get the nest sort of re-made on Travis’ bed. Carter hugs him tight, until Nolan pats him gently and promises that he’s only a couple floors away if Carter needs him. Travis leaves Carter to fiddle with the nest more while he gets ready for bed. 

He digs out a charger to plug in Carter’s phone so it won’t be dead by morning, and sets out clothes for him to sleep in, as well as an extra toothbrush. Carter goes through a bedtime routine without prompting, climbing into the nest smelling minty-fresh, and curling right up against Travis. They watch a movie until Travis finds himself struggling to stay awake. 

“Bedtime, bud?” he mumbles, and Carter yawns widely in response. 

Even if Travis isn’t used to sharing a bed, it’s easy to sleep with Carter. Once he’s comfortable - one arm over Travis’ waist and their legs tangled together - Carter sleeps like the dead. It’s a bit over warm with all the blankets and jerseys, but Travis sprawls out a little more before falling asleep himself. 

He’s awakened in the pre-dawn by slight movement. Blinking a couple times in the dark, Travis almost falls asleep before Carter moves again. It takes another shift for him to realize that Carter is hard and rutting slowly against his thigh. Immediately, Travis feels his face go hot; he knew that this could happen, that it happens with a lot of goalies, but he’d sort of forgotten about it with how sweet and cuddly Carter had been. 

Carter snuffles, letting out an unhappy whine that gets Travis’ attention. 

“Hartsy? What’s wrong?” 

Carter whines again, shuffling backward and Travis has to curl his arm tightly around Carter to keep him from moving away completely. “It’s okay, Carter. I’m not gonna be mad. I promise.” 

Slowly, Carter settles back against Travis’ side. He’s still hard, the length of him pressing into Travis’ leg. Steeling himself, Travis coaxes Carter to move, to roll his hips. That gets a little moan and a worried whine. 

“It’s okay, I swear. Take what you need, Carter. I got you.” 

Rolling closer, Carter tucks his face against Travis’ neck. He gradually rolls his hips with more purpose, grinding down harder and faster until he’s panting, breathy moans falling from his lips. Travis presses a kiss to his neck, his temple, dropping his hands to Carter’s hips to coax him along. 

“That’s it, Hartsy. You’re so close, yeah? Come on.” 

With a soft growl, Carter does, the warmth of it seeping through his shorts. His hips slow, and he mouths tiredly at Travis’ neck. Travis sucks in a breath when Carter gives him a nip or two, but then he starts to purr. “Atta boy,” Travis murmurs, knowing that purring is a good sign. 

For a while, they just lay together until Carter sits up, stretching and then wrinkling his nose at Travis. 

“Yeah, I bet that’s not comfortable. We should shower. I bet the guys will wanna know how you’re doing, and we have to go see the trainers.” 

It’s a bit surprising when Carter refuses to shower without him, but Travis swallows his misgivings and hops in. Carter is thorough but gentle in scrubbing shampoo through Travis’ hair and washing him down before cleaning himself up. He does let Travis wash his hair, even if he has to bend over so Travis can reach. He’s grinning brightly by the time they’re done, brushing their teeth side by side. Travis gets a pic of him with his mouth foamy and his smile wide, sending it to the team groupchat. 

“The boys say hi,” he tells Carter while they get dressed. Carter bounces over, reading the messages over Travis’ shoulder, laughing that same, burbling laugh that he had the day before at some of the responses. 

Nolan knocks about the time they need to leave for skate, and the three of them head downstairs, piling into the car. They stop long enough to get coffee, Carter trilling loudly when Travis remembers to order him something dairy-free. 

When they get to the rink, Carter obediently heads off to the trainers. Travis watches with more than a bit of warmth in his chest when the goalie attack hugs Claude from behind, nearly knocking him over before JVR steadies them both. Carter is happy, and that means Travis didn’t fail as a nesting partner - at least so far. 

Carter pads into the room and straight over to him when he’s taping up his sleeves. “Hey, Hartsy. They give you the all clear?” Travis asks, startling when Carter speaks. 

“Yup. I’m good. I um. I wanted to say thanks.” His cheeks are pink, but his eyes and smile are still bright. Travis automatically holds out his fist for Carter to bump, grinning back at him. 

“Awesome, bud. Anytime.” 

Carter nods at him and heads off to change. Travis feels warm all over, more so when Claude pulls him aside before practice starts. 

“Good job, kid. Not often a goalie gets through nesting that fast.” He hip checks Travis playfully, heading out onto the ice, Travis chasing after when he’s regained his footing. 

Carter is in his net, already warming up, but he stops to offer Travis a little wave that he returns with a flush in his cheeks. 


End file.
